


Good Boy

by Nirvana4life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, First Time Writing Smut!, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Mention of breathplay, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana4life/pseuds/Nirvana4life
Summary: Alec has been having some oh so dirty thoughts involving one Magnus Bane! And Magnus is all too happy to make these fantasies reality for his darling shadow hunter. (;





	1. Sometimes Blurting Out Is The Way To Go

Alec sucked in a breath of cool night air as he shoved his hands in his black hoodie and started walking towards Magnus’s flat as if on autopilot. Today had been an awful day at the institute, not only was there extremely highly demon activity, but he had gotten in a fight with his father when he caught him sneaking back into the institute at 5 in the morning after an amazing night with Magnus. Leave it to his father to ruin his morning sex haze and fill it with vile homophobic downworlder hate. Alec had gotten so mad he tried to swing at him, and if it wasn’t for Jace he would have attacked Robert and wouldn’t have stopped.

Alec shook his head trying to get rid of the sick feeling he got when he thought of his father. Once upon a time all he wanted was his father’s approval, and for him to just be proud and recognize Alec’s accomplishments not only as a Shadowhunter, but as a person as well. But he has come to the realization that he would never get the attention that he so desperately wanted from his father and he was okay with that. But there was this hole in Alec, a deep ache inside him that so desperately wanted no needed that positive attention he never received when he was younger.

He wanted to not have to think, to escape his overactive mind and let someone else, someone he trusted, take the reins and make him feel good, loved even. And that is what he was going to talk to Magnus about tonight. He has been wanting to bring it up weeks ago but couldn’t get up the courage, but today was different, he needed to forget, even if it was just for a little while. He needed to let someone else be in control for once and allow himself to be taken care of by the person he loves.

Alec shook his head as he reached Magnus’s building and started walking up the stairs at a slow pace, all of a sudden the weight of what he was about to do set in and a fresh wave of nervousness washed over Alec, forcing him to take a step back as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to even face Magnus, what if he turned Alec away thinking what he wanted was disgusting. Alec was about to turn around and head back to the institute when he heard a door open and saw Magnus appear at the top of the stairs. “Going somewhere?” A deep sexy voice boomed from above. Alec looked up and met fierce amber eyes and nearly looked away with embarrassment. Instead he held his gaze, brought his hand to the back of his neck and took in a deep breath. 

Seeing Magnus standing there, amber eyes glowing, lips pulled in a questioning smirk, and his arms crossed in a way that just screamed dominance made a shiver rack itself through Alec’s body and his pants became tighter. He looked away in embarrassment and sucked his bottom lips into his mouth, trapping it with between his teeth. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, it was now or never he thought as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus.

“Iwannatrybdsm” Alec slurred as fast as he could, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt his face heat up.

“Come again” Magnus said in a slightly amused tone, as he took two steps down so he was only a step above Alec. Alec looked down at his feet and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. He could just lie and say something else, Magnus obviously didn’t hear what he previously said so it wouldn’t matter if he just changed the subject. But Alec had never wanted anything so much in his entire life and he wasn’t about to back out now, he sucked in a deep breath and spoke barely above a whisper,

“I want to try bdsm.” He heard Magnus gasp which caused Alec’s heart to sink. He closed his eyes and held his breath, just waiting for Magnus to call him a freak and break up with him. Instead he felt soft hands cradle his face and softly tilt his head upwards. Alec did not open his eyes though, instead he kept them closed tightly dreading the look of disgust that was most likely etched onto his boyfriend's face. He felt gentle fingers rub underneath his eyes and a warm breath ghost across his face and onto his right ear.

“Open your eyes Alexander” Magnus practically purred as he gently licked Alec’s ear and brought the lobe into his mouth biting it slightly. A small gasp escaped Alec’s mouth but he still didn’t open his eyes, instead he squeezed them tighter together. A small chuckle escaped Magnus’s mouth as he released Alec’s ear and moved to the other and whispered with slight amusement, “you do realize that the whole premises of bdsm is to follow orders.” Alec’s eyes flew opened and stared in shock at the man in front of him.

“You-you wanna do this with me?” Alec asked with voice full of uncertainty. Magnus smiled softly as he pulled Alec up and onto the same step as him, so they were almost eye to eye, Magnus being only a few inches taller than Alec, who quickly shut his eyes again.

“Alec look at me” Magnus ordered in a voice hinted with dominance, which went straight to Alec’s groin. He hesitantly opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Instead of the disgust that he was expecting to see, he was greeted by yellow eyes that were blown out wide with lust and want, a look that Alec would never get used to being directed at him. He wanted to look away but couldn’t bring himself to do so, it was like he was in a trance and it made his pants uncomfortably tight. “I would mostly definitely love to do this with you, hell ever since I first met you I envisioned tying you to the bed spread eagle while I mercilessly tease the shit out of you until you were begging for my cock”. Magnus spoke in a voice full of lust. As he lightly grazed his teeth along Alec’s neck, causing a low moan to escape Alec’s lips, and his hips to buck up. “Does that turn you on? Picturing yourself like that? Cause god Alexander that turns me on in a way you wouldn’t believe.” Magnus spoke, his voice low and ragged. Alec moaned again, this time louder,

“By the angel yes, it turns me on so fucking much just please Magnus” Alec got in between breathes. Magnus hummed in response as he ground his hips into Alec’s causing said boy to gasp. Just then Magnus pulled his head from Alec’s neck and looked deep into hazy blue eyes. 

“Are you sure you want this Alec?” Magnus said in a serious tone. Alec was breathing heavily and his pants were so tight he could barely think.

“Yes I am one hundred percent sure, I want this” Magnus searched his eyes for a moment before smiling brightly down at Alec. He brought his lips down for a quick peck which did nothing for Alec’s hard on and pulled away grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs.

“Come on we have lots to discuss my darling shadowhunter.”


	2. No Words Sometimes Mean Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get it on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I accidentally cut out a chuck of story at the beginning of chapter 2! for those of you who are reading it and are a little confused go back and read it!

After two cups of coffee, three hours, and a whirlwind of uncomfortable questions that would make even the baddest shadowhunter blush; Alec found himself sitting on the floor of Magnus’s living room, his back resting against the couch, with Magnus scribbling away using a fancy black pen. Alec closed his eyes for a second, letting all that had happened during the last day fully sink as he took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that he had finally asked Magnus to try bdsm, after countless wet dreams of Magnus being in control, clad in only tight pants with a whip in hand, he could finally live some of his deepest darkest fantasies. “Ok that about does it” Magnus said snapping Alec out of his daydream, who turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

“That about does what?” Alec asked as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Magnus smiled at him and scooted closer until he was shoulder to shoulder with Alec, with his back resting against the same couch. 

“Lilith you are so adorable, that about does our contract angel.” Alec frowned and bit his bottom lip in confusion. Magnus watched Alec’s lips as if in a trance causing Alec to release his lip and shoot Magnus a questioning glare. Magnus only shook his head slightly and started chuckling, meeting Alec’s eyes once again. “It's a BDSM contract, between the dom that's me, and the sub which is you. This basically covers all the hard and soft limits that we were talking about earlier. Of course this can be adjusted as we go, because this is your first BDSM relationship you don’t know what you like and don’t like yet, so it can be changed if you change your mind on anything we discussed today.” Magnus’s voice took on a serious tone as he took Alec’s hands in his and looked him deep in the eyes. “Now Alec, even though I am technically the one in control I want you to know that in this relationship we are equals, and if you feel uncomfortable, or are not liking something I want you to use your safe word and I will stop and we can adjust. These types of relationships are based on communication and trust, and I need to make sure you understand that before we start anything.” Alec’s heart skipped a beat at these words, never in his entire life had he thought he would find someone as loving and understanding as Magnus, who was willing to do this all because Alec asked. 

“Ye-yes Magnus I understand, and I trust you.” Magnus smiled warmly down at Alec as he brought his lips to meet his in a chaste kiss. Alec groaned as Magnus pulled away, causing the warlock to laugh. “I want you Sir.” Alec whispered as he connected their lips again, this kiss being longer than the last but not by much, as Magnus pulled away with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, causing a hot breath to ghost across his face. “Why don’t you tell me how much you want me pet.” Magnus said as he brought his lips down to Alec’s neck and started sucking softly, causing him to let out a gasp as he craned his neck to give Magnus better access. Magnus bit down on the piece of flesh that he was sucking on, forcing a low moan out of Alec’s parted lips, as his eyelids fluttered closed. “Use your words pet,” Magnus said, voice low. Alec only moaned again as he felt his cock harden, Magnus let out a disapproving sound. “Now Alec if you don’t follow orders i’m going to have to punish you.” Alec shivered, ‘maybe being punished by Magnus wouldn’t be such a bad thing’ he thought. But on the other hand this was still so new to Alec and he didn’t want Magnus to think that he wasn’t serious about doing this. 

“I want you so much Mag-” Magnus brought down a sharp slap onto Alec’s thigh causing a gasp to escape out of his open mouth. 

“You will address me by either Sir or Master, nothing more” Magnus barked, his voice had gone hard and his jaw was set, having removed his mouth from Alec’s neck. 

“I’m sorry Sir” Alec got out in between breaths. Magnus smiled down at him, but it lacked its usual warmth, instead it held an arrogant dominant tint, that made Alec’s cock impossibly hard. 

“That’s a good boy” Magnus said with a fake enthusiasm, “Now pet it’s time for you to sign this contract” “Only if you want to though, you can always change your mind.” Magnus added as an afterthought. Even so it made Alec’s heart swell with love, at Magnus’s repeated concern to make sure he was comfortable and actually wanted this even though it was his idea. Alec smiled and picked up the pen from the coffee table, gently took the contract out of his boyfriend's hands, and signed his name at the bottom next to the glittery warlock’s. Alec set the pen down and took in a deep breath as he raised his eyes to look at Magnus and what he saw made his gasp. Magnus wore a mischievous smirk with yellow eyes that were blown out wide with lust. 

“Now pet the fun begins.” Alec went to open his mouth to speak when Magnus lifted his hand and blew on it, causing a blue mist to fly out of it and onto Alec’s face, which made him slowly slip into unconsciousness.  
~

Magnus stood up from where he was hunched over the bed tying up Alec’s legs and smirked as he admired his work. Alec really was a pretty little thing, with his jet black hair and pale skin, that stretched over tight hard muscles. Magnus bit his lip to stifle a groan, he really was going to have so much fun tonight. He just had to make sure Alec was also enjoying it and that he didn’t push him too far. After all this was his first BDSM scene and Magnus wanted to make this good for him. Just then he heard Alec let out a light whimper as he turned his head to the side, making Magnus smile in delight. ‘It looks like my darling shadowhunter is waking up’ he thought as he snapped his fingers to change his outfit to tight leather pants, and knee high leather boots ‘oh this is going to be so much fun’. 

Alec felt a cold chill run over his body and he tried to shift and reach for the blankets when he found that he couldn’t move. His eyes flew opened and he felt his whole body tense as he tried to move each of his limbs to discover that he was tied down to a bed spread eagle with not a shred of clothing on his entire body. He felt his face heat up and he gasped as the last couple of hours came back to him and he realized exactly what was happening. Magnus had magically roofied him and tied him to the bed when he was unconscious! He felt his cock harden slightly at the thought and he let out a groan as he tilted his head in search of his perfect bastard of a boyfriend. 

Magnus watched from the shadows, as his beautiful shadowhunter slowly came back from unconsciousness, in a panic. He wanted desperately to go out and comfort his boyfriend but refrained from it, this was Alec’s idea and if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. So Magnus waited and watched as Alec struggled in his restraints and looked around the room frantically. After a while he saw recognition dawn on his shadowhunters face, and heard him groan. Magnus smirked as he saw Alec’s cock harden slightly and saw him look around the room not in panic this time but in lust. “Perfect’ Magnus thought as he took in a deep breath and put on an arrogant smirk that he knew drove Alec crazy and stepped out of the shadows.

“Hello my darling shadowhunter, having fun yet?” Magnus said in a tone dripping with sex. Alec’s head whipped in his direction and he saw his eyes slowly scan Magnus’s body up and down and he visibly gulped. Magnus smirked, “like what you see pet?” Alec vigorously nodded his head up in down. Magnus tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms around his bare chest and gave Alec a questioning gaze. “I want words pet, for now anyways” Magnus added, as he let the glamour drop from his eyes, letting the amber that Alec loved so much show. Aled groaned as he tugged against the restraints as if to touch Magnus, and sighed in frustration when they didn’t budge. “What's wrong pet?” Magnus asked with fake concern, “Do you want to touch me, is that it?” Magnus said as he slowly slid his hands up his own torso and took another step towards the bed so his thighs were pressed up against it.

“Yes sir” Alec whispered in a voice full of lust as he looked up at the warlock in longing. Magnus frowned down at Alec,  
“Yes what pet? You have to be more specific.” Magnus stated as he reached out and slowly dragged his hand up one of Alec’s naked thighs, and stopped right before he reached his half hard cock. Alec gasped and his hips bucked towards Magnus’s wandering hand.

“Yes I want to touch you sir, so badly, please” Alec pleaded as he looked up at the seductive warlock. Magnus chuckled softly as he bent down until his face was only inches away from Alec’s, letting his hot breath ghost across his face.

“Well too bad pet, you don’t get to touch me tonight.” Magnus whispered in a breathy tone. Alec whimpered in distress as he tried but failed to connects his lips to the warlocks. Magnus smirked down at him before pulling away completely, with a mischievous smile ghosting across his face. 

Alec let out a sigh in frustration as Magnus pulled away without so much as a peck on the lips. Alec was slowly going crazy with Magnus’s teasing, and they had only just started. Alec groaned and threw his head back against this bed, Magnus was going to kill him at this rate, and he has never been more happy about anything in his entire life. He heard Magnus chuckle from the left side of the bed and he slowly turned his head just in time to see Magnus bend over and rummage through a big black bag that was set against the wall. He turned around holding a piece of blue fabric in triumph as he slowly stalked his way towards Alec. “Pick up your head for me pet” Magnus stated, and Alec did just that, as Magnus placed the piece of fabric in front on his eyes, tied it behind his head, and slowly lowered it down onto a pillow. “Give me a color Alec” Magnus spoke, voice hard. 

“Green...Sir” Alec said, as his heart rate pick up in anticipation. He felt soft hands stroke up his thighs and back down. 

“Good boy” Magnus spoke, voice full of praise and it made Alec’s chest swell with pride, and a smile to come across his features. Just then he felt a breath ghost across his half hard erection, causing his body to tense and and a gasp to escape his lips. He heard a chuckle and the breath was gone, causing a needy whimper to escape from his parted lips. “Eager are we pet.” Magnus said, his voice dripping with lust and amusement. Just then Alec felt the bed dip and Magnus crawled onto it and settled on his knees between Alec’s legs, and started kneading his thighs with both hands, causing a breathing moan to come from Alec. “I’ll tell you what pet, i’ll give you what you want but you can’t say anything or I will stop.” Alec snapped his head down and was about to protest when Magnus cut in, “Noises are fine pet, in fact they are encouraged moan as loud as you want you just can’t speak.” Magnus purred. “Give me a color Alec” Magnus demanded in a voice that was wholly dominant causing a shiver to rack itself through Alec’s body, and his cock to become fully erect. 

“G-green sir” Alec stuttered his response. He felt Magnus lightly squeeze his thighs with his hands.

“Good boy” Magnus purred, and without warning he dropped down and took Alec’s whole cock in his mouth and swallowed, causing Alec to cry out and arch up off the bed. He felt Magnus grab his hips roughly pinning him down so he couldn’t thrust upwards. Alec moaned again as he felt Magnus slowly slide back up his length and swirl his tongue around the tip before going back down to the base, using his tongue the whole way down as he hollowed out his cheeks. 

Alec let out a loud whimper as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to stop himself from cursing. Magnus pulled back until just the tip of Alec’s cock was in his mouth and started teasing the slit with his tongue earning a low moan. He then gave a long hard suck releasing Alec’s hard member with a pop. Alec let out a pitiful whimper at the loss of Magnus’s mouth around him only to to have it turn into a low moan as he felt Magnus sink lower down his body and suck one of Alec’s balls into his mouth. 

Alec desperately wanted to look down at Magnus sucking him off, but the damn blindfold prevented it. Leaving Alec to just lay there and enjoy his boyfriends perfect mouth and he couldn’t be more frustrated yet turned on. Matter of fact he was in ecstasy as Magnus slowly released his ball to roughly suck the other into his mouth. Alec let out a sob of pain as he felt Magnus lightly bite down on one of his balls, only to have him run his tongue over it in apology. 

All of a sudden Magnus’s mouth was gone and Alec groaned in frustration at the loss of contact. Magnus chuckled darkly, “Open your mouth pet” he ordered and Alec felt nimble fingers probe at his swollen lips. He immediately unhinged his jaw and sucked the fingers into his mouth, making sure to lavish them with his tongue, causing a groan to escape Magnus’s lips. “That’s right get them nice and wet for me pet. that’s a good boy.” Magnus added huskily, as he stroked his free hand through Alec’s hair tugging softly on the strands. 

Alec purred in contentment as Magnus lightly started massaging his scalp and he tilted his head into the touch. Magnus hummed as he slowly removed his fingers from Alec’s mouth and replaced them with his lips. Alec gasped at the sudden pressure of Magnus’s lips before he kissed back feverently. He heard a low growl coming from Magnus who suddenly bit down on Alec’s bottom lip hard causing him to whimper in pain slash pleasure.

Alec tugged at the bonds on his hands, longing to take the blindfold, and the bonds off and run his hands all over his boyfriend. He desperately wanted to voice his desires to Magnus but didn’t want to disobey his order, instead he whimpered longingly and thrust his hips upwards and met with a deliciously hard body. He heard a moan from above and felt strong hands grip his hips tightly.

“Mmm Alec” Magnus whispered into his ear as he slowly ground down onto the bound boy, causing a gasp to escape his lips, and he thrusted up, chasing the contact. “Your such a little slut you know that” Alec’s head was spinning with all of the new sensations he was feeling and with the intoxicating power that was radiating off of Magnus, making him feel drunk. 

Going into this Alec was more than a little hesitant, and if he was going to admit, he was scared. Not of Magnus but of giving up all of his control. A part of Alec was still a little apprehensive of the whole thing, and an even smaller part wanted to shield himself from Magnus in embarrassment, not wanting to be this exposed, and feeling completely out of his element. But another part, a larger one, never wanted this to end; he wanted to give Magnus all of him, to completely submit and trust the man above him. The man who was currently grinding down onto Alec with a slow sensual roll of his hips. 

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat with a particularly hard grind, and he arched off of the bed, baring his throat in the process. He heard a low growl and then felt strong fingers run up his neck, grazing the sides with pointed tips. Alec sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in anticipation, biting down on the tender flesh. “Do you want me to squeeze this pretty little throat of yours?” Magnus questioned, while he felt the fingers on his neck move to form a loose grip around his throat, not quite squeezing but almost. 

The hips above him ground down, causing his erection to brush up against Magnus’s, making him gasp, and the finger’s on his throat twitched just a bit. 

“Or how about I turn you around until your head is hanging off the bed, and I tie your hands behind your back so you can’t move.” Magnus growled out, “Then I’ll fuck that tight mouth of yours, until your bright blue eyes blur with tears, and spit drips down your face and onto the floor.” With his free hand, Magnus grabbed a fistfull of Alec’s hair and tugged, bringing the boy up off the bed slightly. “And just when you think you can’t take it anymore, i’ll pull out of your mouth so you can breath, but not for long, on no my dear little slut, just when you suck in a lungful of air my hands will wrap around your throat and I won’t let go until your face starts to look like those bright blue eyes of yours.” 

Alec’s eyes widened behind the blindfold, and a small whimper escaped his lips making his cheeks flare with embarrassment. He could hear his heartbeat loud in his ears at Magnus’s words. 

He knew the warlock could talk dirty, he always did when they fucked, but this was a whole new level of dirty talk. Alec didn’t know whether to gape at him, or come right on the spot. Magnus seemed to sense this, and he could practically feel his chuckle as his leaned down so his chest was flush with Alec’s, and his breath tickled his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“But that’s not even the best part” Magnus whispered huskily in his ear, “I will choke you until your body goes lax and your visions starts to blacken. And when you are about to slip into unconsciousness i’ll let go only to slide my cock back into your already raw throat, stretching it wide open until my balls hit your face.” Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hair, tugging his head to the side. “Then i’ll pound that mouth of yours so hard you won’t even be able to think, and when I cum deep down your throat I want you to thank me, thank me for treating you like the dirty whore you are.” 

Alec gasped and bucked up against Magnus. “And the really fun part is you’ll feel it the next day. Just breathing will hurt, and then you will know what it feels like to have your throat absolutely wrecked on the inside and out.” Just then he felt the hold of Magnus’s hand around his neck tighten ever so slightly, and Alec was done. It hit him like a freight train, coming in from crotch and going all the way down to his toes making them curl, and causing his body to tense up. A sharp cry tore it’s way out of his throat, slightly mangled from the hand around his neck. 

“MAGNUS” Alec screamed, as his cock twitched and pulsed, white liquid oozing out of the tip and onto himself and the warlock above him. He sucked in a deep breath, as he let his body relax, his head was spinning as he came down from his high. Slightly shocked from coming without being touched, he didn’t realize that he no longer felt the weight of the warlock pressing down on him. In fact he didn’t feel him anywhere, and he wondered if he was still in the room. 

Alec frantically tried to pull his tingling arms free from the restraints but to no avail. He didn’t know what was going on, and he tried to think of all that happen to explain why Magnus was no longer on top of him only to have his heart sink in realization. When his orgasm had come out of nowhere Alec had screamed Magnus’s name, and in doing so had broken two of the rules. He whimpered in shame and turned his face to the side, inhaling the scent of the pillow. 

“Aw has the whore realized what he did” came Magnus from the foot of the bed, his voice cold and full of disdain “can’t follow orders, you fucking dumbass slut”. Alec could feel a lump forming in his throat, as wave of regret washed over him, making the room feel cold as the air hit his overheated flesh. 

He broke a rule, how could he break a rule, they just started this and already Alec couldn’t do as he was told. He was a terrible sub, why would Magnus want to do this with him if he couldn’t even follow simple orders. 

He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes threatening to spill, making him glad that he was blindfolded so Magnus couldn’t see how pathetic he was. Suddenly he felt overly exposed and tried desperately to move into a position less revealing but to no avail as the bonds wouldn’t budge, not even an inch. 

Alarm flowed through Alec, as he tried to yank his arms free from the ropes, which only resulted in them getting tighter and shorter, making sure he was straining against them. He then realized that Magnus probably spelled them to do that, seeing that he was a shadowhunter and could easily break most ropes.

Panic rose like bile in his throat as he struggled, he could feel hot tears escape the blindfold as they ran down his face, and his wrists and ankles ached from him tugging them. A horrible wail escaped from deep within his chest, and just like that the damn broke and his body was racked with sobs. With horror he realized that he was whimpering a plethora of sorry’s in the direction he thought Magnus was. All the while the thought of what a terrible sub he was being, and how Magnus would be disappointed with him, played like a montage through his head. 

Just as he started to feel like he might vomit he felt the bonds release with a snap and strong arms engulfed him, pressing his face into a strong chest. Alec flung his arms around the warlock, as a loud wail escaped his body. 

“Shh, Shh, I’ve got you Alexander, you’re safe.” Magnus whispered into his ear, as he slowly rocked him back and forth, while rubbing soothing circles into his back, which only resulted in making him cry harder. “Just let it out, that’s a good boy” Magnus said, voice painfully gentle, as if trying not to spook him. Alec only burrowed deeper into Magnus, letting all of his pent up emotions drain out of him, going lax against the warlock. 

Magnus’s heart was breaking at seeing Alec come utterly undone, as this was definitely not the way he was planning on unraveling the boy. This was supposed to be fun, all about setting the tone and discovering things that Alec liked and wanted to pursue. Pushing major boundaries wasn’t supposed to happen until way later, when Alec was comfortable and expressed interest in exploring that. But here Magnus was, burrowing through like a freight train pushing Alec to experience things he obviously wasn’t ready for.

Magnus kissed the top of his boyfriends head, and tightened his grip on him. “It’s okay Alexander, take as much time as you need baby, i’m here.” Magnus whispered against the shadowhunter’s head, as he gently maneuvered them so his back was resting against the headboard, with Alec laying on his side face pressed against his chest right above his heart. Magnus just kept whispering sweet nothings and encouragements to the fragile boy in his arms.

After a while of this, said boy began to calm down and his crying died down to soft hiccups. Magnus then let go of Alec with one arm, using it to maneuver his face up and connected their lips softly. Alec whimpered into the kiss but returned it nonetheless. 

When Magnus broke the kiss Alec chased it murmuring something he couldn’t quite understand. “What was that baby?” Magnus questioned, Alec merely looked down in embarrassment, his cheeks heating up and filling with a bright red color. “Listen Alec I am so sorry, I should have been more careful. I didn’t mean to trigger you in anyway, and I cannot express how sorry I am that I didn’t make your first time in bdsm good for you.” Magnus spoke gently. Alec only stared at him looking puzzled.

“I-I-” Alec cleared his throat. Magnus merely nuzzled into him in encouragement. “I should be the one apologizing, i’m a bad su-b” Alec whispered huskily, hiding his face in the crook of the warlock's neck. 

Magnus sat there, stunned, ‘fuck’ he thought, “Alec, Alexander look at me” Magnus spoke, letting his voice take on a dominant tint. Slowly Alec looked up at him, face red and puffy, with tears in his bright blue eyes, causing Magnus’s heart to constrict. “You are not a bad sub, you are absolutely perfect, it was me that tried to rush things and for that I am sorry. But I can’t have you blaming yourself, not with this Alexander.” 

Said boy looked down at his hand that the was currently splayed on Magnus’s chest, “These things happen and I need you to be honest with me when you feel I am pushing you beyond your boundaries.” Magnus connected his free hand with Alec’s, squeezing it slightly, and Alec’s gaze returned to meet his. “We need communication Alec, and i’m sorry I did not do my job as a dom to make sure you felt that during the scene. But I can promise you that this will not happen again, and I will make sure that our next scene is spectacular.” Alec gave him a small smile, in which Magnus returned tenfold. “Do you understand me Alexander?” Magnus asked, soft but forceful. Alec nodded and whispered,

“Yes sir.” Magnus smirked at the blush that coated Alec’s cheeks, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss each of them earning him a small giggle. 

“That’s a good boy,” Magnus praised, “Now let's get some sleep shall we?” he questioned with a smile, looking down at Alec as he spoke.

“What about…” Alec gestured to Magnus’s cock, which managed to stay half hard through all of this. Magnus merely waved him off,

“Trust me i’ll be fine sweetheart, i’ve suffered worst cases of blue balls believe me.” He teased, as Alec playfully smacked him. Magnus laughed, as he snapped his finger, removing the cum and spit off of them both, along with his clothes, and covering them both with the fluffy duvet they were on top of. “There that’s better.” Magnus stated, as scooted further down the bed and layed down. Alec simply hummed in response and snuggled into Magnus’s side. 

“I love you Mags.” Alec whispered half asleep, Magnus kissed his forehead in response. 

“I love you too my darling shadowhunter.” He said before his Alec was fast asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the finished product. With three rewrites, and a shit ton of blushing its finally done! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write, I blame it on being my first time writing something like this. It definitely took a different turn than what I thought it would, but I had fun writing this. I was thinking of writing a part two, what do all of you thing?


End file.
